


Bumblebee- Headcanons

by IShipYumiKuri



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-16
Updated: 2016-06-16
Packaged: 2018-07-15 12:55:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7223188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IShipYumiKuri/pseuds/IShipYumiKuri





	Bumblebee- Headcanons

Sleeping

\- Yang snores in her sleep but denies it when Blake confronts her about it the next morning, Blake plans to record the ordeal on her scroll to bury the blonds pride.

\- Blake sleeps with her face buried in Yangs chest because it's comfy.

\- Yang tends to have vivid sexual dreams that cause her to moan and sigh in her sleep, Blake takes to exiting the room when this occurs. 

\- Blake often falls asleep with a book in her hand, every time this happens Yang will recover the book from the sleeping girls hands and place a book mark on the page it was left on.

\- Yang radiates heat and often sleeps in minimal clothing because of it, Blake is unsure if this is a blessing or a curse.

\- Though Yang is often the big spoon they usually wake up in the opposite positions. Yang thinks this is Blakes dormant dominating side peeking it's head.

\- Blake tends to look very peaceful when she sleeps, Yang often kisses her forehead and murmurs "I love you." Before turning in for the night.

\- Whenever Yang is away on a mission or visiting her family in Patch; Blake will sleep with one of her shirts.

\- Blake is prone to nightmares and Yang often comforts her into the early hours of the morning.


End file.
